


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by starrynightwrt



Series: A Very Ghamdan Christmas Festivity [4]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluffember 2019, M/M, Uni AU, backhug prompt, ghamdan being adorable babies, i just rly love uni au ghamdan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: “Jangan pergi dulu, saya masih kangen sama Mas Ganda.”
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Series: A Very Ghamdan Christmas Festivity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561858
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

It had been snowing for the past 4 hours and Ganda Hamdan had been trapped inside Ghani Zulham’s dorm for the entirety of it.  _ Trapped _ may not be the best word -- the connotation might be a tad bit too negative -- since Ganda himself didn’t really mind spending hours with his boyfriend anyway. But, he also wasn’t too fond of the idea of leaving his roommate, Dirga, who had just gone through a pretty rough break up, for too long by himself. He had been trying to get a hold of Dirga for the past hours to find out whether or not he was okay, but so far, he still couldn’t get past his voicemail. He tried to tell himself that Dirga was a big boy and that he could take care of himself, but then again, he just couldn’t shake this feeling of worry. Because learning for experience, the last time the boy went through a breakup, he drowned himself with so much bourbon and refused to eat for three days Ganda had to admit him to the university hospital.

“Mas,” a voice from a few inches away called his name.

“Ya?” Ganda responded, didn’t even bother to take his eyes off his phone, “ada apa.”

“Sudah.”

The vague instruction finally got Ganda's attention, he looked up, eyes on Ghani who was only sitting a few inches away next to him, “sudah apanya?”

“Itu,” Ghani pointed at his phone with the spoon on his hand, “sudah, matikan. Tadi katanya kangen sama saya.”

Well, he wasn't wrong. Ganda had been drowning in school works the past couple of weeks and hadn't had the time to see Ghani in person. Today, for the first time in 15 days, Ganda finally got to have lunch on his class break instead of catching up on papers and essays deadlines. Also, today, for the first time in 7 days, he got to go home at a reasonable hour instead of spending the night in the library because he had made a habit of cramming a semester worth of materials in one night for finals -- and he wanted to make the most out of it. He knew that Ghani still got two days left of finals and that he would refuse to go out until he practically had already memorized his textbook word-by-word for preparation, so he decided to come by and have lunch together. Unexpectedly, a blizzard had hit the town just a little over 5 minutes after Ganda arrived.

“Oh,” Ganda lowered his phone, then set it aside on the bedside table, “maaf.”

Ghani was still not done yet with his lunch, or rather his dessert, he was nursing a plate of brownies on his lap, still trying to stuff more and more pieces into his mouth even after finishing two boxes of Chinese takeouts. The melting chocolate batter was just too good to miss.

“Gimana, UAS-nya sejauh ini?” Ganda opened the conversation, he unzipped his jacket and leaned back on the headboard for a more comfortable position.

“Ya,” Ghani stopped for a bit, swallowing the last piece of brownie, “banyak take home-nya semester ini, jadi sering lembur bikin makalah daripada datang ke kampus buat ujian. Dua hari kemarin kosong, cuma tanda tangan ke kampus aja. Tapi besok ada sit-in test buat matkul yang lumayan susah, jadi mungkin nanti malam juga lembur lagi.”

“Sebentar.”

The older boy pulled on his sleeve slightly, before dabbing it softly on the corner of Ghani’s lips, wiping away a trace of leftover brownie, “belepotan kamu kalau makan.”

Ghani giggled at the touch, then proceeding to wipe it away on his own. He then shifted forward, cutting the distance between him and Ganda before laying his weight on Ganda’s chest, finding warmth in the fleece jacket that Ganda was wearing. Ganda wrapped his arms around him.

“Mama udah nelpon terus, nanyain kapan libur.”

“Kamu Natal ini pulang, dek?”

“Iya, Mas. Kan tahun lalu udah nggak pulang, paling di rumah sampai Januari. Mas Ganda gimana?”

“Natal tahun ini Mama sama Papa pada visit ke asrama adik, jadi kemungkinan di rumah sepi -- malas pulang jadinya.”

Ghani nodded. The younger boy traced his finger along the middle seam of Ganda’s button-down, fiddling with some of the buttons there. There was a proposition that he wanted to make, but he wasn’t quite sure. He then felt a hand running through his curls softly, Ganda was humming a Christmas song Ghani couldn’t quite remember the title of under his breath. It had been a while since he and Ganda had time alone like this, he missed this; he missed every little thing about Ganda; his smell, his warmth, his smile, even his habit of humming random songs under his breath when he wasn’t talking. 

“Mas.”

“Iya, dek?”

“Ayo ikut saya pulang -- ketemu Mama.”

The request took Ganda aback, he stopped running his fingers through Ghani’s hair. 

“Mama udah sering tanya-tanya, pingin ketemu Mas katanya,” Ghani explained, “ya daripada Mas Natal sendiri di kost-an, mending kan ikut saya.”

Ganda still didn’t respond.

“Saya sama Mama biasanya ya cuma berdua kalau Natal, siapa tahu Mas Ganda mau ikut, biar ga sepi-sepi amat di rumah,” Ghani felt the need to pull himself back, because he felt like he was freaking Ganda out, “tapi, kalau Mas ndak mau ya ndak papa, saya ndak maksa.”

“Saya mau, kok,” Ganda replied, to be honest, he would be more than happy to spend Christmas with Ghani and meet his Mum. He was not a big fan of the idea of spending Christmas by himself. He was also not a fan of the idea of not seeing Ghani for almost a month. So, Ghani offering him to come home with him was seemingly perfect. But he couldn’t help but hesitate; this was clearly a big thing -- meeting Ghani’s Mum. Ghani was really close to her, what if she doesn’t like him?

“Mas ndak usah takut sama Mama,” it was almost like they had their mind linked, “Mama pasti suka sama Mas. Lagian, saya juga udah sering cerita tentang Mas Ganda.”

Just before Ganda could respond, his phone was buzzing on the bedside table. A call from Dirga. Ghani shifted aside as Ganda sat up straight to take the call. Ghani couldn’t quite make out what the person on the other side of the phone was saying, but there was definitely some crying and Ganda was trying to call him down.

“Iya iya, habis ini balik,” Ganda said, “ _ don’t do anything stupid til I get back _ .”

With his phone still being pinned between his cheek and shoulder, Ganda got up and checked the weather outside. The blizzard had stopped, although the snow covering the street was quite thick, it was still possible to walk through. He picked up his coat and scarf that was resting on Ghani’s chair, hanging up the call before putting them on. 

“Saya balik dulu, ya.”

“Yaah,” Ghani pouted, “jangan balik dulu, dong.” 

“Itu si Dirga udah telfon -- nanti malam saya ke sini lagi, deh.”

Ganda made his way to the door, but before he could reach for the handle, a pair of hands snake behind his back and wrapped themselves around Ganda’s torso.

“Jangan balik dulu,” Ghani’s voice was muffled for he was burying his face on Ganda’s coat.

“Ghani..”

“Di luar dingin, nanti Mas kena flu...atau pneumonia”

Ganda chuckled, “Nggak usah aneh-aneh, kamu. Mantel saya tebel kok, saya juga basa syal. Nggak perlu khawatir.”

Ghani still wouldn’t let go of his grip. Ganda couldn’t lie to himself, although he really needed to go back, he found this side of Ghani unbelievably adorable.

“Ghani..”

The younger boy pulled on Ganda’s scarf, then throwing it to the other side of the room. “Udah, mas ndak punya syal. Ndak bisa pergi.”

This earned another chuckle from Ganda. It was just amazing how one second Ghani could be this shy and timid boy, then next he could be super clingy and childlike.

“Ghani,  _ c’mon _ .”

“Jangan pergi dulu, saya masih kangen sama Mas Ganda.”

Ganda turned around, pulling Ghani into a much more comfortable hug, “Iya, saya juga kangen. Nanti malam, saya kesini lagi. Sama nanti sekalian kamu bantu saya cari kado Natal buat Mama-mu. Oke, sayang?”

Ghani looked up, lips still pouting, but alas, he nodded.

Ganda smiled, planting a kiss on Ghani’s forehead. 

“Saya balik dulu, ya. Ketemu lagi nanti." He reached for the door handle as Ghani threw him a bitter smile and waved a little goodbye.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
